


Il complesso del gatto

by Martiverse



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Ciao, Fenris ci sono volute due partite ma alla fine abbiamo avuto il tuo culo, M/M, flashfic, tag non rilevante alla ff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: [...] La lingua di Fenris era ruvida come quella di un gatto. Metaforicamente parlando, s’intende. Aveva l’incredibile capacità di saper scegliere sempre le parole più cattive, quelle che avrebbero fatto più male ai timpani dell’avversario. Per Hawke era difficile decifrare il suo sguardo e scindere l’odio vero da quello dato via per abitudine [...]♥ FenHawke





	Il complesso del gatto

Fenris portava il nome di un lupo... ma era molto più simile ad un gatto.

Aveva lo stesso bisogno arrogante di spazio che dimostrano i felini. Si poteva discutere del suo passato davanti ad una bottiglia di vino, ma non troppo. Era possibile fare un commento sul suo bell’aspetto… ma uno soltanto. Nel modo affine a chi ha sofferto era solito chiudersi in sé stesso non appena qualcuno tentava di scalfire con un unghia la sua corazza, e non quella di cuoio e ferro che gli chiudeva il petto in due blasoni. Perciò era difficile decifrare il suo sguardo e scindere l’odio vero da quello dato via per abitudine.

La sua lingua era ruvida come quella di un gatto. Metaforicamente parlando, s’intende. Aveva l’incredibile capacità di saper scegliere sempre le parole più cattive, quelle che avrebbero fatto più male ai timpani dell’avversario. Era anche poco diplomatico, proprio come un gatto che snobba lo stesso cibo rimanendo senza mangiare pur di provate al mondo che quello che gli è stato servito non è di suo gradimento.

Anche per questo si impegnava per negare qualsiasi somiglianza tra se stesso e un qualsiasi tipo di felino, quando Varric ci scherzava sopra. Ad Anders piacciono i gatti. Anders è un mago. Nessuna pietà per i gatti.

Hawke era quell’umano speciale che scopre il segreto dei filaccetti al tonno, invece che le solite pappe. Era colui che porta i migliori regali, quasi come se stesse raccogliendo dei pezzi che Fenris non si era accorto di aver perso da qualche parte. Hawke era quell’umano paziente che ride dei graffi sulle mani e continua ad accarezzare il gatto, apprezzando per quello che è.

Poiché ultimo, ma non meno importante, ad ogni sua carezza Fenris rispondeva inevitabilmente con un graffio.


End file.
